


Holiness of the Heart's Affection - A Robbe x Sander post-lockdown reunion

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: The very night of the end of lockdown, Robbe goes to Sander's apartment.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 110





	Holiness of the Heart's Affection - A Robbe x Sander post-lockdown reunion

Robbe ran up the stairs four by four, each step reminding him of his absence, every hour in every day, with a frustration that was suddenly bubbling up inside of him bringing tears to his eyes, when he’d been so reasonable about it all up until then. By the time he got to the front door he was out of breath and light-headed. And all of a sudden, hesitant.

Sander’s mother had gone out, celebrating with friends. Under the cover of the night, this was supposed to be their moment. And everything needed to be perfect. He wanted it to be perfect, for Sander. His throat tightened at the memory of how hard the past couple of months had been on him. There was also joy rising inside of him, leaving a tingling in his fingertips, but only a timid joy, veiled by unexpected uncertainty. Was this really going to be perfect? He hadn’t even taken a good look at himself before leaving the house. What if -

The door flew open before he could finish his anxious thought. And Sander stood there, in the doorway. His gorgeous self glowing almost in the soft light of the hallway.

Robbe made a sound then, almost as if he was about to say something but changed his mind at the last minute. Instead he managed a sad smile and blinked a few times. Suddenly unsure what to do he took a step forward and lightly pressed his forehead against Sander’s.

“Robbe...”

“I know. It’s over. I’m here.”

And he opened his arms, something tightening in his throat. And Sander melted. Strong and cool and bright Sander shrank to delicate falling star, and Robbe welcomed him. He had almost forgotten how perfectly he fit in his embrace. He felt a devastating sob shake Sander’s shoulders and could only do so much to hold back his own tears. So instead he kept whispering in his hair and neck and shoulders: “I’m here. It’s over. I’m not leaving. It’s okay. We’re together.”

***

After holding him like this for what felt like a lifetime, still in the doorway of Sander’s apartment, noise, frentic conversations and cries of joy coming from the outside brought them back to where they were.

Slowly Sander managed to detach himself from Robbe with a wince. He sighed and opened his eyes wide as if coming back into his body. Then he grabbed Robbe’s hand, closed the front door and led him to his bedroom.

“The poster looks good,” Robbe remarked.

There they stood, facing each other, 6 feet apart, in the soft, warm light of Sander’s room. The spell from earlier seemed to have been broken.

“Yeah...” Sander answered. Something between a scoff and awkward embarrassment all of a sudden.

He looked at Robbe for a second. Almost hesitatingly. As if for the first time.

“Your hair is long.”

“Yeah...” Robbe passed a hand through his hair, tugging a little at the tips. “You... like it?”

“Oh, Robbe. Of course I do.”

Sander took a step forward them. Robbe didn’t know why it all felt so odd. They had done this before. To keep himself busy he took off his jacket and let it fall ungraciously on the edge of the bed. He in turn took a step toward Sander. He felt shy, looking at him. He realized he was absent-mindedly touching and scratching his nose, as he sometimes did when he felt uncomfortable.

“I’m nervous,” he finally admitted in a whisper, almost to himself, or to the darkness that crept.

He hadn’t expected Sander to answer “me too,” but relief washed over him as he heard him say it. It had been so long. Being so close to someone had become unusual. He was finally able to understand and rationalize his reaction. It was completely normal. They’d simply have to take it slow.

“I want you. Always. But it’s been so long. We don’t have to do anything tonight. We could just lie down together,” Sander continued.

At that, Robbe couldn’t help but to smile a shy smile and reach out to cup Sander’s left cheek. Sander instinctively leaned into it, eyes closed and quiet breathing. Robbe took the last step that separated him from Sander.

“I missed you so much,” he let out, his voice breaking as it was his turn to be hugged and held and comforted in Sander’s frail yet strong arms.

***

After a while, Sander took a step away from Robbe, holding him at arm’s length, as if to look at him. He passed a hand through Robbe’s hair, down his neck, staying there for a few fluttery strokes. There was a sudden movement in Robbe’s shoulder then. A flinch? Sander immediately stopped what he was doing, but kept his hand soft and motionless on Robbe’s shoulder.

“Sorry. Tickles.”

And Sander smiled the same smile he had on the very first day they met in that tiny kitchen - a fond, kind of moved smile, ocean eyes focused reading Robbe like an open book.

“How are you, my Love?”

And Robbe knew he meant right now and also for the past couple of months. But he didn’t want to think about that.

“Let’s not talk about it. Not yet. Let’s just be here. I’m just so happy I’m here.”

“I’m so happy too. I’ve thought about nothing else but this.”

Robbe didn’t feel like talking anymore. He led Sander to the bed. Took off his own shoes and pants and tee-shirt, and lay down on his side, his right arm under his head for a pillow. He waited for Sander to do the same. He just wanted to let relief wash over him like water. And to be held.

***

Robbe could hear Tamino’s “Indigo Night” playing faintly from the speaker on the desk as Sander undressed and came to lie down facing him in his underwear.

They looked at each other for a while. Not saying a word. There was a shadow over Sander’s eyes and Robbe didn’t know if it was the absence of a moon that night or the exhaustion or something else. But he knew he wanted to lift Sander from under it. And so slowly he moved forward on the bed, placed his left hand on Sander’s cheek and gently placed his lips on Sander’s. And he felt Sander’s entire body relax next to him, felt him leaning into the kiss.

And so that’s what they did for what seemed like long hours into the night. As if trying to make up for all the times Sander hadn’t been kissed, all these weeks. Robbe, slow and purposeful, kissing Sander’s lips. Never sleepy or lazy. Not gradual either. Ever-new and yet so familiar. Lips, or tongue, or teeth, or all three. Eyes open, eyes closed. Sander hanging on to Robbe’s waist, to his shoulder, or his elbow. Letting himself be kissed.

As their breath and the night outside grew quieter, they fell asleep, still facing each other. Robbe in Sander’s arms. Safe.

A few hours later Robbe woke up, almost expecting it to be morning, but it was still dark outside. He realized his hands were on Sander’s chest and then saw Sander’s eyes looking back at him, both his hands under his head for a pillow.

“Are you okay?” Robbe asked, a little groggy from sleep.

Sander’s voice came in a clear, certain whisper.

“I feel so loved.”

Robbe stared back at Sander. And he became aware suddenly of the tingle on his skin and the low buzz inside his veins.

“I know,” he answered with a smile. “Me too.”

And as they fell back asleep a part of him wished this moment would last forever.

***

The next time Sander opened his eyes, a gray dawn was just starting to shine a pale light on the room and Robbe wasn’t in bed. He was sitting on the floor facing the window, waiting for the sun to rise. Fully naked now, goosebumps and quiet breathing. He seemed at peace and Sander forgot to exhale for a moment looking at him.

Robbe, hearing Sander stir, looked back at him with a small smile and extended his hand. An invitation. Sander took off his underwear, took Robbe’s hand, and joined him.

As he sat down next to him, Robbe lay a delicate hand on his thigh for just a second, before doing something completely unexpected. Slowly but with purpose, Robbe took off his angel chain, leaned towards Sander and placed it around his neck. He did not see the amazement on Sander’s face, eyes wide, mouth open, as he focused on closing the necklace. But he did see the thanks and devotion as he settled back down to face the window.

They sat on the floor together for a while, looking out in silence at the city finally asleep, at the sky turning a vivid pink, then orange, then a softer yellow.

Before the sun was fully out, Sander turned his eyes to Robbe and Robbe looked back at him. Without breaking eye contact Sander went back into bed.

“Sleep with me?”

“Absolutely.”

As he felt the delicate warmth of the first rays of sun against his skin, Robbe felt grateful, for now he had all the time in the world, to love Sander, to make love to him.


End file.
